


Nothing But Vampire Sex

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP, Vampires, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a vampire. Harry isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Vampire Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Sex and vamp!Snape means blood y'all.
> 
> I wrote this bit of vampire sex as comment porn on igtow's interview for the 2008 [Snarry Games](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/).

Cool hands slithered over sweat-damp skin. Severus slid his tongue up Harry's neck, teeth leaving a trail of fire behind. Biting the skin lightly, sucking the blood he drew with his fangs, Severus moved up to the jaw line. He paused over the fragile skin beneath Harry's ear, allowing his sharp teeth to touch softly, gently.

Harry moaned, fingers clutching at long, dark hair. He tilted his head, tried to push up, to pull down, to get those teeth to break through the skin. But Severus pulled away. His mouth worked its way down Harry's throat and chest. He teased each nipple until it hardened, slowly increasing the pressure. Arching his back, eyes closed, Harry pressed his skin against Severus' lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, Severus grazed his fangs across Harry's nipples, drawing beads of blood from the sensitive skin. He lapped the drops from skin that was already healed. Over and over.

Down and down Severus moved, licking, sucking, mapping inch after inch of skin. When a breath ghosted over his prick, Harry whimpered. His legs spread. His hips bucked.

"Please?" Harry breathed. "Please?"

Severus took Harry's cock into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the underside, teased the slit. His fangs scraped down either side, until his nose was buried in coarse, curly black hair. Lubed fingers teased Harry's bollocks, played with puckered skin. And then Harry's cock was bumping against Severus' throat. Fangs dug into his groin. Fingers penetrated, pumped in and out, crooked just so.

Held down by an arm over his belly, Harry could not thrust. He opened his legs, Wide. Wider, exposing himself as much as he could. He tilted his head, bared his throat, begged, whimpered, pleaded. In words, then syllables, then sounds.

When Harry reached the edge, Severus pulled out his fingers, released Harry's cock. Severus leaned up and they kissed. Harry claimed tongue, teeth, lips.

Raising himself up on his hands, Severus looked down at Harry. "Now?"

"Fuck, yes."

Slowly, slowly, Severus entered Harry. Harry whimpered, pushed down, twisted his hips. A thrust. Then another. Harry reached up, pushed the tendrils of hair off his neck, threw his head back, offered.

Fangs plunged through skin. Long, cool fingers pumped Harry's cock. Stroke after stroke hit Harry's prostate. And Harry was lost.

~fin~


End file.
